


Blue

by Edited_Esquire



Category: Comics Industry RPF, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Aftercare, Bottom Frank Iero, Consensual Non-Consent, Dom/sub Undertones, Drugged Sex, Established Relationship, Kink Exploration, Multi, Other, Safewords, Spit As Lube, Spitroasting, Traffic Light System
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:00:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26287624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edited_Esquire/pseuds/Edited_Esquire
Summary: The three of them set up a scene to play out, and Frank gets a little too out of it.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Grant Morrison, Frank Iero/Grant Morrison/Gerard Way, Grant Morrison/Gerard Way
Comments: 10
Kudos: 59





	Blue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rylescoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rylescoe/gifts).



> Gosh, I was going to write you a sub Grant fic but then I made this and aaaaaaaaah. I hope you like this anyway, I'll work on a sub Grant I promiseeeeee. Happy birthday!

It had been a private dinner party.

Grant had only invited him and Gerard over to his home to celebrate Gerard's newest book release. Frank had been invited because he was "Surely Gerard's closest friend. He'd love to celebrate with you, "

Of course Frank had agreed to attend, it was a celebration of Gerard's success and Frank would regret turning down vegan food prepared by Grant.

It was a relatively normal dinner. Delicious food and fun talk. Though Gerard deliberately seemed to keep his attention on Grant. Every other word spoken by each of them was filled with anticipation, they wanted to get right into their fantasy but they also wanted a perfect scene. __

Frank had been the only one to drink-  _ it tastes just like normal wine  _ \- but it only was enough to make him flushed. Not enough for him to actually be drunk. Frank giggles when Gerard glances at him. So maybe he's just a tad tipsy.

Just as they had all finished their plates, Gerard had gotten a call.  _ It was really an alarm, but Gerard has always liked to create an immersive experience when doing these sorts of things. _

Frank suppressed a shiver when Gerard picked up the phone. He has no idea what conversation Gerard is having, but when Gerard says, "I'll be right there then, " Frank sneaks a glance at Grant.

Grant is pleasantly sitting back. A small smile adorns their face and the casualness of it has Frank's fingers feeling twitchy.

Gerard sighs as he gets up from the table.

"Sorry guys, I have to go do some work thing- I can come back later to hang out if you guys wait for me?"

Frank opens his mouth to speak, but Grant quickly responds first.

"Of course, work is important after all. What time will you be back? Frank and I can catch up while you're out, " Grant says. They look toward Frank who swallows before smiling and nodding.

Gerard smiles widely and picks up his jacket as he heads toward the door. He won’t actually be leaving, in fact, Gerard might just spend the time allotted, in another room, trying to not touch himself too much 

"I'll be back in an hour or so!  _ Don't have too much fun without me _ , " Gerard says, his eyes shine brightly and Frank melts a little at how cute he is.

And then Gerard is gone. Frank turns back to face Grant with a shy smile.

Grant hums lightly as they get up. Frank awkwardly sits and waits as Grant picks up the dinner plates and brings them to the kitchen.

"I hope you've been well, it has been a while since we last talked, " Grant says idly as they come back to the dining table. They don’t sit down, instead opting to look down on Frank while leaning on a hand against the tabletop.

Frank shrugs a little.

"I've been alright, work and all is getting kind of stressful though, to be honest, " he says.

Grant nods slightly before brightening a little.

"I almost forgot! We'll have to wait till Gerard comes back, but I had gotten him a gift. Would you like to see?" Grant tells him. Frank feigns an excited gasp and eagerly nods. The act seems to amuse Grant.

"I hid it in another room, follow me?" 

The intentions behind it are so blatantly clear to both of them. Frank would laugh at how quickly Grant is moving them along now that Gerard has left if he wasn't so into character.

Frank follows them to a door, Grant smiles gentlemanly before opening it and inclining their head. Frank walks into the bedroom and looks around. Grant follows in behind him, closing the door.

"Where is it?" Frank asks quietly, uselessly. He freezes up when he feels Grant stepping closer behind him. Then, Grant's hands are grasping the sides of his waist. 

Grant closely presses their body to Frank's and bends their head down to inhale Frank's hair deeply. Frank can feel his brain short-circuiting at the feeling of Grant's clothed hard-on pressing into the top of his ass and base of his spine.  _ Grant is so tall compared to him _ .

"Will you be good for me,  _ sweetheart?"  _ Grant whispers. They press a kiss into Frank's hair.

Frank lets out a shaky breath and moves to pull himself away from Grant but they only tighten their hold.

"What-" Frank sucks in a sharp gasp as Grant brings up a hand to curl around his throat  _ just like he suggested last night _ , "-what are you doing?”

Grant huffs out a little laugh. Their fingers press mock-gently into Frank's throat.

"I think you can guess," 

Frank suppresses a whimper and forces a tremor into his next words.

"...Are you going to kill me?"

Frank listens closely to Grant's sigh. Frank's arms are limp at his sides but slowly, he begins to move one of his hands. When he places his hand on top of Grant's on his waist, Grant hums and tightens their hold on Frank's throat.

"Definitely not, Frank-" Grant gently nudges Frank's chin up and leans in to mouth at his neck. Frank whines out a distressed noise, sounding more like a mouse than a man with his friend's idol assaulting him.

"-I'm going to  _ have  _ you, " Grant says into Frank's skin. Frank releases a choked up gasp and quickly pushes away from Grant. He looks wildly behind Grant and sees the door. It's not even  _ locked,  _ he could-

Next thing he knows he is being shoved onto the bed, his centre of gravity completely shifting to the point that it leaves him stunned for a few seconds as he tries to reorient himself. The taste of wine is still in his mouth.

The bed dips and Frank scrambles away from Grant and hits his head against the headboard. Grant smiles predatorily and reaches out a hand to grasp around Frank's right ankle.

They yank Frank down and Frank  _ screams. _

"Let go of me! Don't  _ touch me!"  _

Grant scowls before their face smooths into something sweet. they crawl over Frank, bracketing him between their knees.

"It'll be easier if you just calm down for me, love, " Grant says calmly. They press a hand against Frank's crotch and squeeze.

Frank yelps and sends blind fists toward Grant. His breathing is heavy and his eyes are wide as he gasps out a litany of " _ no" "stop" "please let me go." _

Grant sits on top of Frank's legs, they grab Frank's arms and press Frank's wrists into the mattress. They lean forward and kisses Frank's neck, delighting in the frantic squirming under him.

"Everything's going to be okay sweetheart-"

"Stop!  _ Please! Oh god-" _

_ "-should be kicking in now, " _

Frank had almost forgotten because of the adrenaline. But with that reminder, he suddenly notices how weak he's starting to feel. He bites back an excited grin and looks at Grant in terror.

"W-what are you talking about?"

Grant smiles softly and gently strokes Frank's cheek. Frank's head feels heavy and his fingertips feel tingly.

"You'll be a good boy for me now, hmm?" Grant says. Their hands move down and sneak up into Frank's shirt.

Frank tries to move his arms, but it takes much more effort than it should. His thoughts are still at the same speed as before but his limbs seem to ignore him. His mouth is moving and his mind is already trying to say something else.

_ "No please- I'll tell-"  _ Frank whimpers at how blissfully relaxed he feels. He can't even lift his head,  _ "-I'll tell Gee! You can't-" _

Grant outright laughs now before turning a disappointed expression at Frank.

"You wouldn't want to hurt him that way, would you?" Grant asks as they pull off the shirt on Frank's almost-limp body.

Frank's eyes widen again. He tries his best to look at Grant but he can't even tilt his head.

" _ Noooo don't touch-  _ what do you  _ mean?"  _ Frank murmurs. His eyes flutter as Grant mouths along his chest. Grant idly pinches Frank's nipples.

"He adores me, darling. Did you know how quick he agreed to dinner? He didn't even let me finish my sentence, " Grant claims.

Frank's mouth is slightly open and he can't seem to close it. He forces a gulp and wills his chest to move away from Grant's lips. Grant proceeds to bite along his skin. He only manages to twitch. 

"It would make him cry, Frankie, if you told him, " Grant says, and now they’re back over Frank's face, looking into Frank's lidded eyes with their own, "He'd cry because he'd be jealous, "

Frank wants to shake his head in denial, but he's only able to mumble out his disagreement.

"Or maybe he'd get  _ excited.  _ Maybe he'd beg to join in, " Grant taunts as they pull down Frank's pants and underwear. 

Frank wonders if he's hard. He feels dangerously aroused and the words that Grant keeps feeding him makes his head heavier and heavier.

Grant wraps their hand around Frank's cock and Frank sputters out a low whine.

"You're so hard, sweetheart,  _ look, "  _ Grant teases. Grant's hand curls into his hair and pulls Frank's head forward to look at himself.

His body is covered in sweat, his chest has red marks blotted across it and his nipples are flushed. His cock is hard under Grant's fingers. The sight is overwhelming. A moan rumbles out of his mouth and he quickly replaces it with a more frightening keening. He registers tears dripping down his face.

Grant laughs lowly and begins to jerk him off.

"Cry as much as you'd like, it looks pretty on you, "

Frank sobs and Grant pulls his head backwards by his hair, exposing his neck.

_ "Please let me go!  _ I wanna go home now _ , "  _ Frank begs out quietly, his head rolls onto its side.

Grant stills and Frank worries for a moment if he's scared them. But then Frank hears Grant scoff and suddenly fingers are harshly gripping his thighs and pulling them away from each other.

Frank gasps when Grant settles between his spread thighs.

"You're so  _ selfish,  _ Frank, " Grant growls out. Frank whimpers as Grant shoves a pillow underneath his hips and thumbs at his hole.

_ "No! _ Don't touch me  _ there-" _

Grant pulls their hand away from Frank's ass, and it momentarily relaxes him. But then, Grant's fingers are pushing into his mouth, and Frank can't turn away from it. He can't even purse his lips.

"You should be able to move your tongue darling, wet them well, will you?" Grant says. The sweetness is back.

Frank feels the brat in him rear up slightly. Forgetting his role for the moment, Frank sends a weak glare and bites the fingers. Grant immediately pulls back with a scowl. It didn't hurt, but it was enough to cause them to redeem their fingertips.

“You just  _ have  _ to fight back,  _ don’t you _ ,” 

It takes Frank several dazed seconds to actually realize what's happening to him, but by the time he does, Grant has already flipped Frank over onto his knees, the limp body being held in place by Grant's hands. Frank is now positioned doggy style upon the bed.

"You just  _ can't  _ be a good boy for me, hmm?"

Frank’s throat is impossibly dry as he swallows in anticipation. His head hangs from his shoulders and he forces himself to lift it just a little. Grant presses Frank's shoulder down and has Frank's face pressed into the mattress.

“Stay down,” Grant commands dangerously, 

Frank’s arms buckle and collapse under the pressure as his bottom half stays hoisted up in the air. Before he could even think of screaming, Grant's saliva-slicked fingers are shoved into his ass without warning, the feeling making his body jolt forward as he cried out at the sudden intrusion.  _ They had spent some time last night preparing him, playing with him. Now it hurts less than what Frank really wants it to. _

“Now I have to punish you.” Without even giving him a second to adjust, Grant starts thrusting the digits in and out harshly, abusing Frank’s twitching hole as they finger-fucked him.

“No, nooo!  _ Stop!”  _ Frank’s voice cracked pitifully as he willed to jerk his hips forward, trying anything he could to escape from the penetration, but Grant was unrelenting and his body wasn't listening to him. The numbing pain that shot through his lower back and hips was perfect in the most fucked up way possible, the feeling making his cock throb neglectedly when he knew well enough that it should have been making him go soft.

"I would've  _ worshipped  _ your body, " Grant grunts out as they push two fingers in, "you could've made this enjoyable for yourself, sweetheart,"

Frank cries as Grant quickly prepares him, he hears Grant spit and he feels it hit hole crudely. Something in him  _ purrs  _ and Frank can feel his desire building everytime Grant puts any significant pressure on his prostate. He wants to push back onto the fingers and he wants Grant's cock to  _ fill him. _

"See? Now you're enjoying yourself, sweetheart, I guess you just needed a rougher hand, " Grant says, Frank can practically hear the smile on Grant but he also recognizes with embarrassment that he's  _ moaning. _

Frank chokes out another pitiful moan as Grant digs their nails into Frank's hips. His lips feel dry and numb but he can feel his drool wet the bed sheets he's pressed against.

"You're ready, aren't you? 

_ Yes, please please pleasepleasepleaseplease- _

Grant laughs and Frank can't tell whether or not he actually responded. But that doesn't matter because now he feels Grant's cock pressing at his entrance, sliding in easily and gently as if the preparation  _ hadn't  _ been done with the intent to make Frank cry.

When Grant begins to move, it's in deep hard thrusts that make Frank feel like a sex toy. He can't move his legs or his hands and the cock in his ass just keeps  _ going _ . He wants to be able to grab onto something, to steady himself somehow, but all he can do is whimper and groan as Grant uses him.

All he's focused on is the stretch in his ass, accompanied only by his and Grant's spit. It doesn't burn like it's supposed to, but it feels suffocating and dizzying all the same.

He's floating so deep into confused pleasure that he doesn't hear the clicking of the door opening and the moan of someone else.

The cock in his ass stills and Frank is almost glad that the drugs he was given stops him from pushing back like a desperate whore.

His dazed thoughts are put aside as he feels  _ another  _ dip in the bed.

" _ Frankie? Grant? You two are so- I’m sorry! Should I leave?"  _

And Frank groans into the bed when he realizes that it's Gerard. Gerard’s voice is filled with gentle awe and Grant rolls their body into him once, twice, before stopping again.

Grant was right, Frank realizes as new tears bead up in his eyes, Gerard wants to- He wants to-

Frank whimpers out a sound akin to  _ "Help!"  _ Maybe Gerard will get him out of here, and they can spend the rest of the night watching horror movies on the couch-

“We were waiting for you, Gerard, I had a whole plan to surprise you properly but, well, I got distracted,” Grant says. Their thumbs massage the skin of Frank’s waist. “Are you going to join in, darling? This  _ is  _ your congratulations gift after all,”

“Oh. I- thank you!” Gerard answers adoringly. He steps further into the room and Frank can hear awkward shuffling.

Grant's cock begins to move again, and Frank's tired panic only accepts the fact that Gerard is joining in. He feels the bed  _ shift,  _ and his sluggish brain can't even think as his head is lifted and his lips are placed over a hard cock. He's pliant and limp as Grant and Gerard use his body. Grant at least seems to have calmed down from earlier, their thrusting seems to match the pace of someone lazily stroking their cock.

Gerard though,  _ his _ fingers are curled into the hair at the back of Frank's head. He's pulling Frank up and pushing him down onto his rolling hips. His cock isn't fully in Frank's mouth yet, but he does not doubt that soon he'll be nose deep in his  _ boyfriend-  _ best friend's crotch.

And Gerard's speaking, somehow more degrading than Grant and more  _ possessive _ .

"I wish you could see what you look like Frankie _.  _ You're so beautiful for us, like a tattooed sex doll with a mouth that's always wet and ready to  _ fuck, "  _

Frank can only breathe with Gerard's cock in his mouth. He doesn't want to give them any more satisfaction.  _ Gerard’s cock fills his mouth satisfyingly. _

" _ Ahhh,  _ Grant was  _ right  _ when they said you'd be good for me. Y'know they did this for me  _ yeah?  _ I asked them-" Gerard groans as Frank suddenly presses his tongue against his cock before becoming limp once again, "-I asked them if I could have something  _ special  _ and they said that I could have  _ you  _ and I thought he was joking _ but-" _

Frank can see the story Gerard is painting for them. He's just an attractive-looking friend to them, and Gerard was the one who  _ wanted  _ this. That maybe he was invited just so that he could be  _ used  _ and fucked like a cocksleeve. Frank wonders if it had actually been around an hour of Gerard being 'gone'.

The cock in his ass is suddenly being more accommodating as if it's an  _ apology  _ and as if it would somehow make up for-

It presses against his prostate, rubbing and pushing and pleasurable.

Frank comes as Grant fucks into him carefully. He moans and hums around Gerard's cock as he dribbles steady cum from his prostate orgasm. 

Then Gerard has his head pressed into his crotch, and Frank strains to try and figure out what's going on. Grant pulls out of him and Frank feels annoyance well up like a flood. He makes an unintelligible noise, and he can’t really make out what Gerard is saying right now. He tries to get Gerard’s cock deeper into his mouth, but his body is too unresponsive for it to work. He makes a sad noise and tries hard to focus on Gerard’s more recent words.

" _ You used him too much Grant, he's barely responding!"  _ Gerard hisses and Frank presses a curious tongue to Gerard's cock to try and get them all moving again. Frank worries for a moment if Gerard is actually being serious, but Gerard pushes his cock deeper into his mouth.

"I'm sorry, love, I got a little carried away-"

"And you were already  _ balls deep  _ in him when I finally got here! You've basically used him all up!" Gerard complains a bit dramatically, he shifts Frank's head to tilt to the side slightly and Frank feels as though he's being looked down upon. God, he really  _ is  _ just a toy, they aren't even talking to him at all anymore.

The thick cock resting on top of his ass taunts Frank, and now he  _ really  _ wants to be able to push and take. He makes a louder despairing noise and confusedly grumbles when the grip on his head loosens.

_ "Please please please oh God please start again I need it please I'll be good m'sorry-" _

Frank's words spill and he's rambling incoherently around Gerard's cock, pleading them to fuck him, to ruin him. His ability to speak isn’t as obstructed as his ability to properly move.

He's being pulled off the cock and Frank's head is being brought and tilted up. Frank can see Gerard through lidded eyes but he can hardly focus on one feature of Gee's face.

"Colour?"

Frank smiles lazily and his mouth falls open, waiting for a cock to fill it back up. Gerard seems to lean closer and Frank can see emotions swirling in those eyes of his. So  _ pretty. _

_ "Sweetiepie,  _ baby? _ Colour?" _

Frank stares back at him confused. Why's he asking that? He wants to go back to  _ fucking.  _ He needs to go back to pleasing them, it’s all he’s good for anyway. Frank blinks slowly before he closes his mouth. He opens it again, 

"Blue?" He responds, still confused.

Gerard sighs and Frank despairs as Grant pulls away from them.

"Alright then, how about we take a break for now? I don’t think I’m comfortable with...Let's get the uh,  _ y'know  _ to wear off and we can talk about this a little better, " Gerard says. There's no disappointment in his voice.

Frank feels himself being carried to another room, but by now he feels tired out and comfy.

" _ Y'could  _ come if you wanna m'just a hole, " Frank mutters as Grant lays him over a different bed and on top of something. The texture against his skin reminds him of a towel. It  _ is  _ a towel.

"It's alright, baby, I don't need to do that, " Grant says as they take a softer and smaller towel to Frank's skin. It cleans up his stomach and moves down to wipe his thighs. Frank hisses as it gently wipes at his ass.

_ " _ Oh God _ , no more please _ , _ "  _ and Frank's surprised at how much he actually  _ means  _ it this time.

"I know, I know, love. I'm sorry for not checking earlier," Grant whispers as Frank closes his eyes. Gerard seems to be on his other side, carefully lifting his head and bringing a cup to his mouth.

Frank whimpers and closes his mouth with as much force as he can. He wants to move his arms now, he doesn’t wanna be a doll any more.

"It's just water babe, we've got you. Open up for me? " Gerard says. Frank whimpers once more before obediently opening his mouth to drink.

When Frank wakes up, he immediately reaches up to his face and scratches his left eyebrow.

_ Oh, his movement is back.  _ He looks around and sees Gerard on his left, Grant on his right. They have their eyes closed, but Frank can tell that Grant, at least, is awake. They're both clothed and clean-looking. Frank shifts and registers that he's naked and only covered by a blanket. He blushes and sinks down. Gerard and Grant open their eyes and immediately turn their attention towards him.

Frank feels confusing emotions squirm around his head and he falls quickly into a bad space.

"I'm sorry for  _ ruining  _ it, I'm back now you can-" Frank gulps dry and turns from Grant to Gerard, "-you can continue if you want, I won't be  _ bad  _ I promise-"

Gerard cooes and Grant kisses Frank. When Grant pulls back, Frank has this frightened look in his eyes that makes Grant regret the decision.

"We're not going to do anything baby, we're just going to relax, alright?" Grant explains, a soft hand on Frank's stomach. The blanket separates Grant's hands from his skin and it calms him down a bit. Frank grumbles and he turns on his side to face Gerard. He weakly raises his hand to grasp at Gerard's shirt. A strange feeling overwhelms him, and Frank feels arousal shake through his bones.

"You  _ left  _ me, you  _ wanted  _ him to-" Frank chokes as he begins to cry. His cock feels weirdly sore but it’s  _ nice. _

"I'm sorry baby, we'll take care of you now, you don't have to worry-"

Frank sobs and presses his face into Gerard's shirt.

"-we won't have to do it again Frankie, I'm sorry if we-"

Frank frantically shakes his head in disagreement when he realizes Gerard's words. 

_ " _ No, wait! it was so good, oh God, I wanna do it again. Maybe without the drugs next time?  _ I'm so weird-"  _ Frank whimpers as he pushes his head up to kiss at Gerard's jaw. Gerard gently pets his hair and shifts down to give Frank a quick kiss. Frank continues to ramble,

"I  _ bit  _ Grant and then suddenly I was  _ full  _ and then you were there and I didn't have to  _ think  _ I just had to lay there and it was  _ amazing  _ -"

Gerard huffs out a laugh and wraps his arms around Frank to pull him closer. He looks over Frank's shoulder and sees Grant breathing out in relief.

Frank is peppering kisses up his neck and Gerard giggles before moving down to properly kiss Frank.

When they pull away, Frank mumbles something about Grant, who seems to understand and responds by getting closer to Frank and kissing his neck.

"You were amazing too, sweetie, such a good boy. Felt so nice around my cock, " Grant praises as he gently kisses Frank's head.

Frank pushes his ass towards Grant, but Grant pulls their own crotch away and continues to gently praise him.

"Sorry sweetheart, just cuddling,  _ relax  _ for me?" Grant asks.

Frank nods and relaxes into Gerard. They all silently stay huddled there for a moment, revelling in each other's warmth. Frank murmurs something against Gerard's chest and Gerard pulls back a little to hear him.

"What did you say, babe? Do you need water?" Gerard asks, ready to spring out of bed and make a whole meal if asked.

Frank shakes his head no before looking up at Gerard with pleading eyes.

"Next time,  _ can you-and-Grant-fuck-me-while-I’m-asleep?  _ I- I want to wake up in  _ use...  _ "

Gerard breathes out shakily and glances at Grant. Grant's eyes are wide and alert, interest shining. Gerard looks back down at Frank with a smile.

_ "Anything you want sweetheart," _


End file.
